


[Podfic] now that i see you

by MyZinger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Falling In Love, Firelord Iroh (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pro-Bending, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Swordfighting, Tangled AU, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyZinger/pseuds/MyZinger
Summary: “As Zuko watched the lanterns light up those dark nights, he found it hard to believe that a world with such beauty and life could also be the one of danger and destruction his father so frequently warned him about. He hoped, more than anything, that one day he could see it for himself.“And now, here is where I come in…”(or, a Zukka Tangled AU)
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, past Sokka/Yue
Comments: 32
Kudos: 24





	1. a horrible decision, really

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [now that i see you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344675) by [lesmiserablol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol). 



> Notes from lesmiserablol:
>
>>   
> Hello everyone! Here it is, I am extremely excited about finally posting the Tangled AU and I hope you all love reading it as much as I love writing it. Just a few quick things:
>> 
>> You may have noticed that I chose not to use warnings. If you've seen Tangled, you know there is a major character death, but you also know that it does not last very long. Nevertheless it will be happening in the last chapter, so keep that in mind.
>> 
>> I commissioned the absolutely wonderfully talented delfisdoodles to make art for this AU, and you should all check it out here.
>> 
>> I want to give a huge shout-out to my friend and beta Nora, wlwsmai on tumblr. She has not only let me scream about this AU for weeks but has also been a great source of support to me in making this happen!
>> 
>> Finally, thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for this. This AU exists thanks to your excitement and encouragement for it.
>> 
>> Without further ado, enjoy!

[myownzinger](https://soundcloud.com/myownzinger) · [Now that I see you: Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/myownzinger/now-that-i-see-you-chapter-1/s-KALaG6btSQT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! I'm planning to update weekly on Wednesdays, but we'll see what the universe has in store for us. I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think if you want :)  
> Art done by @flynnpaff!  
> Find lesmiserablol on tumblr as @bisexuallsokka!  
> And you can find my tumblr here!
> 
> Notes from lesmiserablol:
>
>> Zuko's tower was inspired by the one pillar pagoda in Vietnam, by suggestion of my beta! And all of the Fire Nation is a blend of the kingdom of Corona in the movie and Caldera City. It exists very vividly in my brain


	2. this is the strangest thing I have ever done

or, [download from google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EFigu8WUp1qRHBt_8nGPU3brhC1Jgvsp/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for listening! let me know what you think :)
> 
> [my tumblr](https://myownzinger.tumblr.com/)  
> [lesmiserablol's tumblr](https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/)  
> [flynnpaff's tumblr](https://flynnpaff.tumblr.com/)


	3. kind of the biggest day of my life

Listen on anchor [here](https://anchor.fm/myownzinger/episodes/Now-that-I-see-you-Chapter-3-er0j31), or on Spotify below! 

Download from google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oCys0nCxrv5C_jYIRSo_wbEfvHjmRrRU/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story make sure to let lesmiserablol know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344675/chapters/70317252)!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://myownzinger.tumblr.com/)  
> [lesmiserablol's tumblr](https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/)  
> [flynnpaff's tumblr](https://flynnpaff.tumblr.com/)


	4. i thought i'd never see you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more intense, see the end notes for content warning if you'd like!

Listen on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/myownzinger/episodes/Now-that-I-see-you-Chapter-4-erecec)!

Or, [download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1b6uQQ4MCZFT9OhM2y5tX8giLdMyIB7FF/view?usp=sharing) from google drive.

Listen to the music from this chapter below:  


[myownzinger](https://soundcloud.com/myownzinger) · [Flower in the Tower](https://soundcloud.com/myownzinger/flower-in-the-tower)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Content warnings: physical and verbal abuse, graphic description of a stab wound, major character death)
> 
> If you like the story make sure to let lesmiserablol know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344675/chapters/70773111#workskin)!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://myownzinger.tumblr.com/)  
> [lesmiserablol's tumblr](https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/)  
> [flynnpaff's tumblr](https://flynnpaff.tumblr.com/)


	5. you can imagine what happened next

Other listening options in my [linktree](https://linktr.ee/myownzinger)

Dowload from [google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GrAspoMercHfNd1Fp0QvlRt5TmHJ6Ux2/view?usp=sharing)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh thank you so much for listening guys! This was so fun to make, and I've loved every minute of it. 
> 
> If you have any requests let me know, I have some plans but would love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> If you like the story please please pleeeaaaase make sure to let lesmiserablol know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344675/chapters/71908791#workskin)!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://myownzinger.tumblr.com/)  
> [lesmiserablol's tumblr](https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/)  
> [flynnpaff's tumblr](https://flynnpaff.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I'm planning to update weekly on Wednesdays, but we'll see what the universe has in store for us. I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think if you want :)  
> Art done by [@flynnpaff](https://flynnpaff.tumblr.com/)!  
> Find lesmiserablol on tumblr as [@bisexuallsokka](https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/)!  
> And you can find my tumblr [here](https://myownzinger.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
